


The Letter 2

by Edom



Series: Letter [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Mikey, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Brian brings a very pregnant Justin home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by TayTay4936, grazie mille cara

The morning after Brian had brought Justin back to the loft, they woke up the same way they had fallen asleep. Brian was spooning Justin from behind, resting his hands on the bulging stomach holding his unborn son.

They had fucked the night before, or made love might be a more accurate way to describe what they did. It was very gentle, even if it was urgent. They had missed each other, and neither man had had any real release in close to 5 months.

Brian inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of Justin's hair. He could feel him moving around a little, slowly waking up.

"Good morning, Sunshine, how did you sleep?"

"Good morning; I slept better than I have since leaving you."

Justin turned around and looked Brian in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you, Brian; I really did think it was for the best."

Brian took his face between both of his hands.

"You don't need to apologize; I know why you did it, and I'm not mad at you at all."

He gave him a little kiss that was just about to turn passionate when Justin's stomach started growling.

"I guess our son is hungry,"

Brian said, smiling, and Justin gave him a radiant smile in answer.

"You want to go to the diner? We could call and ask if your mother could meet us there with some house listings."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? What if we run into some of the gang there, more specifically Michael?"

"He has to face us at some point, Justin; I'm not about to hide because he was a damn petty asshole."

They got up, and Justin called his mother, who promised to meet them at the diner in an hour. That way, they had time for a quick fuck in the shower. Brian made sure he supported Justin; he had some difficulty staying on his feet while Brian fucked him in his condition.

When they got out of the shower, Justin looked at Brian with a speculative expression on his face.

"What? Out with it, Sunshine."

Brian smirked, and Justin couldn't help the smile that crept out.

"Did you have any time to think about the thing I asked you in my letter?"

"Which thing? There were a few."

"The name one."

"Yes, actually I did, but more because it is something I have thought about before. I know that nobody thought I ever wanted children, but even I have been known to imagine what I would call a child if ever I had one."

"Really?" Justin beamed. "And what name have you been thinking about?"

"I really love the name Kieran."

"Kieran, I like it; what does it mean?"

"It means 'little dark one'."

"I like it. I wanted to call him Aidan, after you. Plus, it means 'little fire', to maybe incorporate my 'Sunshine'?"

Justin blushed slightly at that revelation, but Brian just took him in his arms and gave him a kiss.

"I love it. Aidan Kieran Taylor-Kinney. With a name like that, he is going to be a big fat fucking success at everything he endeavors."

Justin smiled and nodded his head.

"I think it sounds great."

Just then, his stomach started growling again and they hurried up and got ready to leave.

When they got to the diner, it turned out that Justin's fears had been justified; the entire gang was there, including the munchers and the kids, but excluding Ben and Hunter. Jennifer hadn't turned up yet, so they sat in an empty booth, after Deb had given Justin a tight hug, but not tight enough to cut off his air supply.

"Daddy, why is Justin's tummy so big?"

The boy tried to whisper, but being a kid, he didn't quite know how.

"That's because there is a baby in Justin's tummy, Gus."

Gus' eyes got really big and he looked at Justin with new interest.

"A baby?"

"Yes, your little brother."

"My little brother? How?"

"I'm the baby's other daddy, so he is going to be your brother."

"Wow, now I'm a big brother two times."

"Yes, you will be as soon as the baby is born."

Emmett came over and scooted in to the booth next to Justin. He gave Justin a hug and held on a little too long for Brian's liking.

"Emmett,"

Brian growled, and glared at the man. Emmett quickly let go of Justin.

"I'm so glad to see you, baby. We were all worried about you. Brian wouldn't say what he had done to you, and as it turned out, he didn't do anything. Sorry about that, Brian."

Emmett gave Brian an apologetic look, and Brian just shrugged.

"Don't sweat it, Em; I'm used to it by now."

"Fuck that, Brian; you shouldn't have to be. It's fucked that your so-called friends automatically blame you for shit that isn't your fault."

Justin was mad, and his breathing a little strained. Brian got quickly up, put Gus down, and told him to go to his mothers; he yanked Emmett out of the booth and sat down next to the agitated man.

"Justin, calm down, breathe. It's not good for Aidan if you work yourself up like that."

Justin took a deep breath and tried to calm his beating heart. He felt the baby kicking furiously and took Brian's hand to put it on his stomach. Brian's eyes bulged, and he looked between his hand and Justin's eyes.

"Holy shit, Sunshine. Is that Aidan?"

"Yeah."

"Aidan?"

Deb and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Aidan Kieran Taylor-Kinney,"

Justin said proudly.

"That's a beautiful name, Sunshine. Is Aidan after Brian?"

"Yes, plus it means 'little fire', and Kieran means 'little dark one'. That was Brian's idea."

"It's a good blend of the both of you."

Mel was smiling a little apprehensively. She wasn't quite sure how Justin would react to them after what he wrote in his letter.

"Thanks, Mel."

Justin gave her a bright smile and she relaxed a little.

"How are you feeling, Justin? What does the doctor say?"

Lindsay had gone into mother hen mode.

"We're both fine, healthy and at an ideal weight, even if I do feel big as a house."

"You're beautiful, Sunshine,"

Brian whispered in his ear. Justin gave him a big smile just as the door opened and Jennifer came in.

"Hey, Mom."

"Mother Taylor."

Brian smirked and Jennifer chuckled.

"Still the same old Brian, huh?"

"Watch the 'old' shit,"

he said in a mock-offended voice.

"What can I get you, Jen?"

Deb, always the attentive waiter.

"A cup of tea would be great, and a blueberry muffin."

"Coming right up."

Jennifer sat in the booth with the boys and took out several house prospects.

"I have a few houses I would like to show you. We can go see them after breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

"What? Are you buying a house? Are you crazy? You have never wanted to live anywhere but your loft."

Michael seemed to have stopped sulking long enough to try to meddle in Brian and Justin's lives again.

"You really want to try and tell me what I do and do not want, Michael, again?"

Michael blanched and sank back down in the corner of the booth he had been sitting in.

After they had eaten, the boys followed Jennifer out of the diner and into her car. They had made sure to say goodbye to Gus before leaving. They had walked to the diner earlier so Justin didn't have to try to navigate getting into the 'Vette.

They went to see three houses before finding the one. The upstairs held five bedrooms and three bathrooms; the master bedroom had an adjoining bathroom and a walk-in closet, and the other four bedrooms were connected in pairs by a bathroom. Downstairs was the kitchen, dining room, living room, office and a toilet.

"I love this house, Brian, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect. Make them an offer, Jen." Jennifer nodded and she and Brian came up with a number. "Could you give us a lift to 2115 West Liberty Avenue? We have to get Justin and Aidan a car."

Brian smirked, and Jennifer laughed, until she realized what he had said.

"You decided on a name?"

"Oh, Mom, sorry. Yes, his name is Aidan Kieran Taylor-Kinney."

"That's beautiful; I love it."

Both men smiled at her and got in her car again. She took them to the car dealership and left them there with a promise to come pick them up if they couldn't either get the car immediately or get a cab.

They walked around a little while Brian told Justin what he had been thinking.

"I think you should have a car that's big enough to be a family car, but still be somewhat sexy. It has to suit you, after all."

He smirked at the brightly smiling man by his side.

"You do know exactly what to say to get your own way, don't you? I guess that's why you are so good at your job."

Justin winked at him before Brian took him to see the car he had imagined would fit their needs. It was a Lexus RX 400h FWD. It was a beautiful car, and Justin loved it. The thing he liked the most about it was the fact that it was a hybrid; that way, he would help the environment a little.

Brian caught the eye of one of the sales staff.

"We would like to try one of your RX 400h's,"

Brian said with his usual no-nonsense voice, the one that had his staff clamoring to do his bidding.

"Certainly, sir, could I see a driver's license, please?"

"Sure, Justin?"

The poor man looked a little surprised when Justin took out his driver's license to show him. He made a copy and got the keys for a car. They took the car for a little test drive, and when they came back, they had made up their minds. It was the perfect car for them.

They went with the man to his desk to talk about packages and extra features. As it turned out, they had a car with the features they wanted. It was grey and had grey interior. Brian wasn't too keen on the color, but Justin loved it, and since he was the one who was going to be driving the car, Brian acquiesced.

They handled all of the paperwork, and soon after, drove away in their brand new car. It was about time for dinner, and they really didn't feel like seeing any of the gang. They went to a small Greek restaurant and had a quiet meal, until Justin suddenly turned white as a ghost and clasped his stomach.

"What is it, Justin, is it the baby?"

Brian was near panic. He absolutely hated seeing Justin in any kind of pain.

"Yes, I think it's time."

"Ok, WAITER."

Brian was yelling and not being his usual calm self.

The owner hurried over.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Kinney?"

"My partner is having our baby; I think we are going to need the check,"

he said through clenched teeth, not really angry with the man, but wishing he would hurry up. The owner's wife, having three kids of her own, had seen and recognized the signs. She came over with the check, took Brian's card, and hurried to process it. She had the receipt ready for his signature when he had maneuvered Justin to the door. Brian signed and promised to bring in the baby once they were a little more settled.

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Brian contemplated just leaving the car in front of the door to get Justin in as soon as possible, but Justin assured him that he would be fine until Brian found a parking spot. Once the car was parked, Brian helped his partner into the hospital and to the front desk.

"My partner is in labor."

He was starting to panic a little again at the sight of Justin clutching his stomach in pain.

"I see that; I'll get a wheelchair if you would fill out the paperwork in the meantime?"

She handed Brian a clipboard and he started filling out all the information while she got a wheelchair for Justin. After all that was done, she wheeled Justin into a delivery room and called his obstetrician.

When the doctor arrived, he examined Justin and found him to be very close to delivery. He turned to Brian:

"I'm Doctor Jackson; you must be the elusive partner."

"Brian Kinney; hello, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and returned to his place between Justin's legs.

"Let's get this little boy out to say hello to his daddies."

Justin moaned in pain and Brian grabbed his hand. He regretted that decision almost immediately when Justin squeezed his hand painfully hard.

After about an hour of pushing on Justin's part, Brian sat with their son in his arms. He had been somewhat shell-shocked by Justin's pushed out remark:

"If we are having more children, you are carrying the next one."

Brian had never contemplated having the one on the way, let alone more, and if he would have, carrying the baby would most definitely not have been in his plans.

He was looking at the small baby in his arms waiting for Justin to be cleaned up. Once Justin was cleaned and ready, Brian put the baby in his arms. He had been weighed, measured, and checked out. He was perfect and in perfect health.

Brian took out his cell phone and called Jennifer and Deb; he figured the news would spread from there. Within the next thirty minutes, the entire gang was in Justin's room, looking at Aidan.

"He is so beautiful, Honey, you did so well."

Jen had tears in her eyes looking at her grandson. Deb stood next to her with her finger firmly grasped in one of Aidan's hands.

"He really is. I'm so happy for you two."

Deb looked at the two exhausted men in the bed. Brian had climbed in next to his partner and was watching the family coo over their son.

The nurse came in to take the baby back to the nursery, and his fathers gave him a kiss before letting him go.

Lindz and Mel had both been very quiet the whole time they were there, and when everybody else had left, they were still in the room.

"What can we do for you girls?"

Brian snarked, knowing that Justin was exhausted and needed his sleep before Aidan needed another feeding.

"We have been talking about the thing Justin said in his letter,"

Mel said, and Justin ducked his head a little.

"We realized that we haven't been fair to you, Brian, and we would like to do something about that."

Brian's head snapped back to look at Lindsay; he had been looking at his embarrassed partner.

"What are you saying?"

"We have drawn up papers giving you visitation with Gus every other weekend and one day a week, if you want it,"

Mel answered. Both Brian and Justin looked shocked but pleased by this turn of events.

"Really?"

"Really, and we promise to discuss any major decisions about him with you before following through with them."

"Thank you so much; I really do appreciate that."

Brian's eyes had gone a little damp, but only Justin noticed since he was sitting right next to him. The girls both nodded and left the room.

The next day, Brian came into Justin's room and saw Ben sitting next to Justin on the couch by the window. He was crying, Ben, not Justin.

"Justin, Ben, what's going on?"

"Hey, Brian, sorry."

Ben got up, squeezed Brian's shoulder, and wished him congratulations with the baby. He left the room, and Brian went to sit in the seat he just vacated.

"What was all that about?"

"Ben has left Michael; he and Hunter have been out looking for an apartment; he just wanted to see Aidan and tell me sorry for Michael's behavior."

"Why? He didn't have anything to do with the way Michael behaved."

"I know, and I told him that. I think he feels that if he had done more he could have helped Michael get over his infatuation with you and this mess would have never happened."

"That's fucked. Nobody can help Michael, except Michael himself, and he doesn't seem inclined to want to get over whatever the fuck he thinks he and I could have. I really have no idea how to stop this, Sunshine."

"I know." Justin gave Brian a quick kiss. "Let's forget about Michael for now. It's almost time for a feeding, and then the doctor said we could go home."

Justin smiled brightly, and just then the door opened and the nurse came in with Aidan in his crib. Brian lifted him up and held him tightly to his chest.

"Hey, little one, how are you today? Are you looking forward to coming home?"

The boy reached out a hand and touched his father's nose, much as Gus had done that first night. Brian looked up when he heard Justin sniffling.

"Allergies, Sunshine?"

"No, I just love to see you with our son; it's the most beautiful sight in the world."

Brian gave Justin the baby and the nurse gave him the bottle to feed the boy. He sat on the corner of the couch with Brian at his side watching their son eating the formula.

"He really is beautiful, isn't he?"

"He really is. It's amazing that he can have an almost 50/50 blend of our features and coloring."

The baby had auburn hair, blue eyes, and olive skin. He had Justin's ears and nose, but the rest of his features were pure Brian.

 

There actually is a Lexus dealership at the address mentioned above. The web page for the dealership is here:  
http://www.rohrichlexus.com/


End file.
